The present invention relates to new and improved method for drying a hygroscopic material having a fibrous structure, such as wood and cardboard, which is impinged in a closed drying compartment by a current or flowing drying medium which is heated and dehydrated, and further pertains to apparatus for the performance of the aforesaid method.
In the case of hygroscopic materials with fibrous structures, such as wood, veneer, cardboard, by way of example, the danger exists during drying that fissures will form and also that there will occur a deformation of the surface due to encasing of the surface regions, i.e. owing to a closing of the pores in the outermost layers there will be prevented the expulsion of the water present internally of the material.
In order to overcome such drawbacks the state-of-the-art devices for drying of materials with fibrous structure must be equipped with correspondingly complicated and expensive apparatuses and controls, resulting in relatively high costs for the procurement and maintenance thereof.